Annalisse Maria
Description Hey guys so this is my channel! I make videos on Beauty, Fashion, Vlogs, and More! I love doing DIYs and lifestyle videos as well! Anything I can film and edit I love to do! If you want to make me the happiest girl ever then just hit subscribe! For business inquiries only: idreamedadream1xoxo@gmail.com Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzIB1nrCSEw 4:35 Icing Makeup Kit Product Review! 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgZVev7CNts 8:01 Elf Haul 258 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JivVqWDTeI 4:36 My Trip to New York 146 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M9nUZNnDn4 9:28 Makeup Tutorial in NY 120 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UozttSCGKK8 6:03 Claire's Haul 154 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUP_aN-lc_A 3:37 ELF Makeup Kit Product review 740 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pISlzrBZmc 13:53 idreamedadream1 2011Updated Makeup Collection and Storage 106 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbX_GzH02nI 14:00 Idreamedadream1 2012 Updated Makeup Collection! 437 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGtM67eK3tE 14:54 Birthday haul!!! 159 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28Z-EtD4RnM 6:30 DIY: How to Make Your Own Cream Eyeliner! 302 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t0e6GkVZjU 8:34 How to do a nude lip 199 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WPTqOnoFXg 7:48 Lazy Day Eye Makeup Tutorial 531 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wmUV9s18OE 5:56 EveryDay Foundation Routine 323 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLZrCwbrS6c 48:46 HAUL: The Cosmetics Company Store and My first ULTA Purchase!! 399 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpaHem3Vobw 15:05 HAUL: The body shop, Aldo accessories, Claire's, Sephora, Loft, and 344 51 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7al9nhJPxA 3:01 Summer Watermelon Lip Tutorial 624 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOplqCyv6AQ 4:08 VlogSummer!- Pumpkin Pie in the Middle of Summer?! 40 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPRZ8B0tqq8 6:11 Small Herbal Essences Haul!!!!! 556 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQlqaO6YXI0 1:37 Email Me!!!!!! 679 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjiY2H1xTwA 3:21 EOS Lip Balm Collection 545 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxHGZPVY4Zo 9:14 Heart to Heart 55 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSDPXR9d6TA 21:22 Haul!: Target, Macy's, and Bath and Body Works! 104 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42fNaqdobb8 8:58 Peach Gold Tutorial! 57 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-STLEWjLcHg 14:54 What's in My Back to School Beauty Bag? 153 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOsVuhoNTT8 14:54 Back to school Haul!! 390 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMI-Bky2dQs 9:55 How I- Organize/ Decorate My Locker! 128K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9yas1P02Co 7:04 Cleaning My Room!: The night Before the First day of school! 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSo2dn-VJsQ 4:26 What's in My School Bag? 273 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F5mPs3I2_k 2:39 What is going on 70 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUFVG4rS0CU 2:22 Two Outfits One Casual One more Fancy 154 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFNvPt0MSUM My Fav Fall Outfit!!! 44 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8QP34mLUh8 Ulta Haul!! 56 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0j6jjLeKG5U Haul: American Eagle and Bath and Body Works 160 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4MNJ1fXTOY 2 Easy Buns 139 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvY48i9PowQ A regular girl to a... Beauty guru 135 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXGLyxTYPhw NEW VLOG CHANNEL!! 82 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rptx7_QfJBI Vlogmas: Day 3 38 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oABxw40gc-g HEY HEY!! �� 62 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fC1gp8hZaRw Ask me 63 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xxfIISCE_s My First Google hangout!!! 104 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKky73Kc5gk Google Hangout Livestream 1 4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvLxhoJHvuQ CVS Skincare Haul! 97 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mujyGpfyNEg My Makeup for School 266 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugnc_SzqlS8 Mall Haul (Small) 82 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XH8RX7X925g What's in My toiletries bag?: Traveling to Denver 322 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxQOxulWgMQ LETS DANCE! - Part 1 138 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEmVGAer4-0 LETS DANCE!- Part 2 92 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwrrJDWuhFA Macy's Haul!! 172 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3kBSEsCh9U Bright Summery Outfit 444 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pur0Fb_12Bk Thx for 100!!!! Luv u guys! Thx for Everything!! �� 150 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdnNpIY5JQA Quick Update! Going on a trip! 85 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuwlCDISkcE Jewelry Collection and Storage 80 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_3-GSrMyvQ B2S #1 Makeup for School 350 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hRfd3t1ahU Back 2 School #2: School Supplies haul+ Regular Target Haul 631 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IsL7H7H83g Morning Routine for summer 813 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nQZPKwRsH8 Back to School: #3: Whats in my School bag? + My school bag essentials! 162 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR0BEYjHrVM When do you start?+ Back to school video sneak peek 153 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuEb233lWXA Updated Makeup Collection and Storage - 2013 341 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31NzBe2_OVE My Week Up North 599 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9CikZFFjMk Bathroom Tour!! 344 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26Epsrn8zYg Mall Haul!- PacSun, Coach, and Charlotte Russe 266 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gc7C-kKp2dk OOTN- Cute, Casual, Affordable 135 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7okY9on3dY 9:34 My new iPhone 5C!!! 124K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBD9AB0rVnk My Everyday School Makeup Tutorial 421 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-JDHPwCf9o Cleaning My Room!! 855 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMgMJv1MgUI Would You Rather Beauty TAG!!!! 110 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIbQsMdLRfE 20 Questions TAG!!!! 878 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlY5EOahd34 Would You Rather TAG!!! 182 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7p49BmMlDio Autumn With Annalisse: Halloween Is Here!!! �������� 116 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXGpeeglSL0 DIY: 50's Girl: Makeup, Hair, and Costume! 1.7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWntNtV3uC0 Fall Outfits+ Take Your Summer Outfits And Turn Them Into Fall 371 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feujwv4oX_g Black Friday Shopping OOTD 190 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eaGtyRfMTI Vlogmas Day 4: Day 1 For Me 134 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lcqy3XrGW-U Vlogmas Day6- School And Presents! 138 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYPSmYS9Mus Vlogmas Day 7- Rehearsal And Glee 136 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcmNTc5CH1I Vlogmas Day8- Bros Bday Party, Target Haul 188 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRcwHVHD4h0 Vlogmas Day9&10- My Show Footage 647 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMQF6Kf5emI What I Got For Christmas 2013 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLydY7ycucA What's in my Bag? 2014 739 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1A9u8Rwgzg Small beauty supply hall 270 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRnedEYWPc0 My Makeup Brush Collection 349 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rR_gFkUhLYk OOTD: Beach Day! 472 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-ENHE66DFg Update! 271 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ezjpHfvyGc Mini mall hall 314 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtLvcsG2TJY Mall Haul: Forever 21, Pac-Sun, and more! 294 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imGIrOKRCdw 14:12 What's on my iPhone 5c?! + My Fav photo edting apps! 24K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6o7tlTbyt8Y Spring Break Vlog Day 1- Orlando, YouTubers, and Hotel Room Tour! 695 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsGknNOP7Gs Spring Break Vlog Day 2- Pool, Outlet Malls, and Downtown Disney! 540 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkaYlJLoKm8 Spring Break Vlog Day 3- Jumping out Windows and Dave and Busters! 277 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSt4EqAznjs Spring Break Vlog Day 4- SEAWORLD!!! 272 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHGVRCM_rG8 Who is idreamedadream1? (No audio) 163 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWtH3Lcb-vQ Spring Break Collective Haul (Fashion, Beauty, and more!) 442 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYdMWZOeMns Things I'm Obsessed With!? 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJ3MJFpDoe4 Almost There!!!Giveaway?! 283 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nyWXSx1SmE Get Ready With Me!: Birthday Dinner!! 596 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXyFlbDSFS8 Monthly Q+A? I love your TWEETS!! 295 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT5uNzIo4-Y I'm Gossip Girl!? | #AskAnnalisse 477 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0A2yAEy9f8 1,000 Subscriber GIVEAWAY!! 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmxBSlkVYC0 Get Ready With Me: Hawaiian Party+GIVEAWAY Winner! 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR5Xnl4qM_E 11:49 What's On My iPad Mini? 60K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgzSR2Levw0 DIY Fathers Day Gift!♡10 Things I Love About You 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwgD0Hx-Sc0 HUGE Try-On Haul: PINK, F21 and MORE!! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cTmt-jNuGI My Summer Morning Routine! 2.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUFhS3AuVlA Annalisse Singing "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles 5.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkJEUszss0o What's In My Beach/Pool Bag?! 474 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5sz9vzKpJE 5:47 My New iPhone 5s! Unboxing+Case! 126K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2siOUX6pqs What's in my purse?! | idreamedadream1 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6u5ijMq8J4 Back to School Makeup Tutorial! 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYTLWw0AEX4 7:48 Back to School Study Tips+Organization! 4.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtoOjUQwq9U Back to School Supplies Haul! 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MX30aRcjWY 10:16 Back to School Clothing Haul 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0hSakyxGWU 5:48 What's on my Christmas List? | Last Minute/After Xmas Gift Guide 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXyDMmjJ9vg 11:14 What's On my iPhone 5s?! + How I Edit my Instagram Photos! 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOWkC68VITg 10:31 Spring Break/Summer Haul!! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuWRIh7pJUE 8:41 Middle School Tips and Advice! Back to School 2015! 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oA2_JjWklI8 5:57 iPhone 6s Rose Gold Unboxing! | Annalisse Maria 62K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3-wzDhfnv0 10:07 VLOGMAS Day 1!!!! 641 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JG5JrjmMpo 11:56 Last Minute Holiday Gift Guide!!! 994 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3xWmkWG9ok 5:36 Summer Morning Routine Expectations vs. Reality 909 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Az8j7FZQeA 19:33 HUGE Summer Haul!! Lilly Pulitzer, American Eagle, Boohoo, and more! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzQ_zfWEUfk 6:06 Lilly Pulitzer After Party Sale Haul!!!!! 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhqJohVD7U 11:56 What I Got for Christmas 2016!!! 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUDAblPAqnE 6:00 IPhone X Unboxing!!! 7.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5x5TNJlYzA 15:03 What I Got for Christmas 2017 + Winter Haul!! 410 views2 months ago Category:Annalisse Maria Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART